Power Rangers Mystic Force Season 2
by templeofolar
Summary: The Power Rangers Mystic Force must face a tough enemy. Leanbow, Udonna, and Daggeron are part of the team.
1. The Recall

The Recall

"That last takeover was a breeze!" said Cenogog.

"Yes, it was!" said Palor.

"Where should we conquer next?" asked Cenogog.

"How about the planet Earth?" asked Palor.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Cenogog, "Planet Patrol soldiers, go and attack Earth!"

The Planet Patrol soldiers left the base and went to attack Briarwood. Chip, Vida, Madison, and Xander went to attack the soldiers.

"Magical source, mystic force!" said the four rangers.

They attacked the Planet Patrol soldiers with their magic and karate, and they defeated all of the Planet Patrol soldiers.

"You know," said Madison, "it would be nice if Nick was here."

"Let's go and talk to Udonna," said Vida.

They went into the cave.

"Hello, rangers," said Leanbow, "you look a little hurried."

"We were just attacked by a bunch of evil soldiers," said Vida, "where's Nick?"

"I don't know," said Udonna, "but I can call him if he still has his magic phone!"

Udonna paged Nick, and Nick got the call. Nick came to Briarwood and then to the cave.

"Nick!" said Madison, "it's so good to see you!"

Nick hugged everyone, including Udonna and Leanbow.

"You called me," said Nick, "so what's going on?"  
"Son," said Leanbow, "there seems to be an evil force out there. Only we're not sure what it is yet."  
"I have an idea," said Cenogog, "I'll send an eagle monster out there. The rangers will have lots of trouble with him!"

"Good idea!" said Palor.

Cenogog took a few steps backwards, took his staff, and formed the Eaglor monster, an eagle monster. He began attacking some of the citizens, and the others began to run and panic in the opposite direction. The computer alerted the rangers of the monster.

"Alright, guys," said Nick, "let's ranger up!"

"Magical source, mystic force!" said the rangers.

Daggeron also joined the fight. Eaglor took to the skies and began shooting lasers at the rangers.

"Looks like this one is up to me!" said Nick, "Fireheart!"

The dragon came to Nick, and he combined with it to form the red dragon ranger. He chased after Eaglor, Eaglor tried to shoot him down, Nick dodged his lasers, and Nick took his blaster and zapped Eaglor causing him to fall to the ground.

"That did it!" said Nick.

After Eaglor slowly rose up, Daggeron fired Jenji at him, and Jenji knocked him unconscious. Jenji then went back into the solaris lamp. Then Cenogog took his staff, restored Eaglor, and made him giant.

"Mystic titan formation, now!" said the five rangers.

"Solar streak Megazord!" said Daggeron.

The rangers became mystic titans and then became the Mystic Titan Megazord, and the Solaris Knight formed the Solar Streak Megazord.

"Alright," said Nick, "let's do this!"

Eaglor flew to the sky, and the rangers were about to do the same. They spread their wings and flew after Eaglor. Eaglor tried firing lasers at the Mystic Titan Megazord, but the Mystic Titan Megazord dodged all of them. Then the Mystic Titan Megazord managed to hit Eaglor with its sword, and as a result, Eaglor fell helplessly to the ground.

"Fire Blast!" said the Solaris Knight.

The Solaris Megazord opened its train front and absorbed the Eaglor monster inside.

"Checkmate!" said Daggeron.

"Good," said Nick, "he's gone!"

"Who are these people who keep getting in the way?" asked Cenogog.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers," said Neor, "they fight for good! I can't stand them!"

"Whatever!" said Cenogog, "I will conquer Earth even if there are a thousand of them!"

"Rangers," said Udonna, "the Xenotome has more secrets to reveal than we realize. They will be revealed to you in time."

"You know," said Chip, "that's what makes this fun."

"I agree!" said Vida.

"You will fight tough monsters, but it is up to you to win the battle!" said Udonna.

"Don't worry, Udonna," said Nick, "we will."

"Good!" said Udonna.


	2. Bottled Up

Bottled Up

"I have an idea that will take care of those Power Rangers for good!" said Palor.

"What is it?" asked Cenogog.

"How about a troll with a bottle?" asked Palor.

"And what would the bottle be used for?" asked Cenogog.

"Collecting humans, especially the Power Rangers," said Palor.

"I like it!" said Cenogog.

Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Trollster monster, a troll with a bottle.

"You know what you're supposed to do, right?" asked Cenogog.

"Yes, sir," said Trollster.

"Then, get down there and do it!" said Cenogog.

"Right away, sir!" said Trollster.

Trollster began capturing humans in his bottle, and the others ran and panicked in the opposite direction. The alarm sounded in the cave, and all of the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Xander.

"There's a monster who is capturing people inside his bottle," said Leanbow, "watch out! You may be inside his bottle!"

"That's not gonna happen!" said Nick, "let's ranger up!"

"Magical source, mystic force!" said all five rangers.

Daggeron also joined the battle.

"You're going down!" said Madison.

Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle.

"Everybody, run!" said Nick.

Unfortunately, Daggeron, Nick, Chip, Xander, and Madison were caught inside. Vida hid in a tree.

"Oh, little girl!" said Trollster, "come out! Come out! Wherever you are!"

Vida then came out.

"Here I am!" said Vida, "and I am the ranger who is going to take you down."

"Whatever," said Trollster, "I'll make a deal with you. You can join the legion of evil, or you can join your friends in this bottle. It's up to you."  
"I pick neither," said Vida.

"Suit yourself," said Trollster.

Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Vida was faster; she took her blaster and zapped the hand that held the bottle causing him to drop it. As a result, all of the people who were captured inside were set free, and Daggeron and the rest of the rangers returned to the battle scene. Chip put his hand on Vida's shoulder.

"I don't know what you did, but thanks!" said Chip.

"No problem!" said Vida, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"  
"Okay," said Chip.

Chip removed his hand from Vida's shoulder. Trollster held his injured hand in his opposite arm, and the rangers noticed it.

"Look!" said Madison, "he's injured! Now is the perfect time to finish him!"

"Leave that to me," said Daggeron.

Daggeron fired Jenji, and Jenji finished Trollster and returned to the lamp. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant.

"I have an idea," said Nick, "we attack this guy separately until he pops the cork of his bottle, and when he pops the cork of his bottle, the first one who notices it will stop him before he gets a chance, and after that we will attack him with the Mystic Titan Megazord. Everyone with me?"  
"I'm with you," said Madison.

The others agreed affirmatively.

"Good!" said Nick, "then let's titan up!"

"Mystic titan zords!" said the rangers.

They surrounded and attacked Trollster. Trollster could no longer focus, so he began to pop the cork of the bottle, and Madison saw him, so she knocked the bottle out of his hand with the zord's trident. As a result, the bottle shattered into many pieces on the ground, and this time there was nothing in it.

"Let's form the Megazord!" said Nick.

The titans combined to form the Mystic Titan Megazord. The Mystic Titan Megazord and Trollster exchanged punches, and the Mystic Titan Megazord managed to knock Trollster to the ground. As Trollster got up, the Mystic Titan Megazord powered up its sword and thrust it through him. As a result, Trollster fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more.

"Checkmate!" said Nick.

"Palor," said Cenogog, "this was your dumb idea. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I thought it would work," said Palor.

"Well, it didn't," said Cenogog, "make sure that your ideas work!"

"Okay, sir!" said Palor.

"Son," said Leanbow, "I am very proud of you. Because of you, the world is safe. Good job!"

"Thanks, dad!" said Nick.

Nick and Leanbow hugged.


	3. The Statue

The Statue

The park right outside of Briarwood was very polluted. Some volunteers, including Vida and Madison, decided to help clean it up. They cleaned it up so that children can play there once more. Then the people began to congregate around a certain statue. The statue had never been there before.

"That statue has never been there before," said Vida.

"Yeah," said Madison, "it's new to me also!"

Then Madison and Vida saw the statue's eyes glow red.

"Did you see that?" asked Vida.

"Yeah!" said Madison, "let's ranger up and get these people away from the statue!"

Madison and Vida hid behind a bush.

"Clear?" asked Vida.

"All clear!" said Madison.

"Magical source, mystic force!" said Vida and Madison.

They morphed and approached the people.

"Alright," said Vida, "it's not what it seems! Break it up! Go home!"

Most of the people left, but some lingered.

"You heard her," said Madison, "go!"

The ones that lingered left the scene. Then Madison and Vida faced the statue.

"You may have fooled them," said Madison, "but you can't fool us!"

Madison took her blaster and zapped the statue, and as a result, there was a gargoyle monster.

"I knew it!" said Madison.

Madison got on her communicator.

"Hey, guys!" said Madison, "we have trouble just right out side of Briarwood."

"I guess that we'd better get going!" said Nick.

"Wait!" said Leanbow, "I'm going, too!"

"I'm going, also!" said Udonna.  
"Okay," said Nick, "let's ranger up!"

"Magical source, mystic force!" said Udonna, Leanbow and the red, yellow, and green rangers.

The gargoyle monster flapped his wings and sent all of the rangers flying into trees.

"We have to get past his defenses somehow!" said Nick.

"Power of good magic!" said Leanbow.

His magic caused the gargoyle monster to fall down.

"Let me help," said Nick, "fire blast!"

His fire blast caused the gargoyle monster to stay to the ground. Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the gargoyle monster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Xander.

"Let's form the Mystic Legend Megazord!" said Nick.

Nick pressed code 3 on his Mystic Legend Staff and became the Mystic Firebird. The others pressed code 4 on their Mystic Legend Staff and became the Mystic Lion. They then combined and formed the Mystic Legend Megazord. Udonna grew in size and became the giant white ranger. Leanbow became the Mystic Wolf Ranger, combined with Caitastros, and became the Centaurus Wolf Megazord.

"Alright," said Udonna, "let's take care of this!"

The gargoyle monster flapped its wings causing the three to fall backwards and hit the ground. They all got up, and Udonna shot a freezing blast at the gargoyle monster causing him to become an icicle state.

"Great!" said Nick, "now, we can finish him!"

They fired up the Mystic Legend Staff and thrust it through the gargoyle monster. As a result, the gargoyle monster fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more.

"Checkmate!" said Nick.

Those who looked for the statue wondered where it went.


	4. Dances with Zombies

Dances with Zombies

The high school prom was tonight, and everyone was excited about it. Signs were everywhere. However, Quator was in the area looking for trouble and he found it. He went back to the base and went looking for Cenogog. As he walked down the long hallway, he bumped into him.

"Excuse me, sir," said Quator, "I didn't mean to bump into you. I have a suggestion for you."

"What's that?" asked Cenogog.

"The high school is having their senior prom tonight!" said Quator.

"And?" asked Cenogog.

"Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" asked Quator.

"Yes, it would," said Cenogog, "in fact, I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the DJ Zombie monster.

"You know what you're supposed to do, right?" asked Cenogog.

"Yes," said DJ Zombie, "I do."

"Then, get down there and do it!" said Cenogog.

"Yes, sir!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie went down to the back entrance of the school, disabled the alarm for the back door, and forced his way in without being detected. He found his way in the back of the gym. He came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him, tossed him in a closet, and padlocked the door. Then he came to the turntables, switched the record that was playing, and played the zombie record. As a result, everyone started dancing and moving like zombies. DJ Zombie enjoyed their misery. Then the alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Chip.

"At the school, a monster is making the students and staff move and dance like zombies," said Leanbow.

"We'd better get down there," said Xander.

"Wait!" said Nick, "if we go down there now, we will be caught under the same spell! We need a plan!"

"How about one of us quickly zap the record player, and then we will stop it from playing, but we have to do it quickly!" said Vida.

"That might work," said Udonna, "but who wants to go?"  
"I'll go," said Chip.

"Are you sure?" asked Madison.

"Somebody has to," said Chip, "I always wanted to do something dangerous!"

"Chip," said Udonna, "you have to blast the record so that it stops playing. Of course, you are aware that if you don't do it in time, you will be caught under the same spell!"

"Yeah," said Chip, "I know!"

"Good luck!" said Madison.

"Thanks!" said Chip.

Chip teleported out of the base and near the turntables and quickly blasted the turntables a couple of times to disable it. He disabled the record player and ripped the zombie record to pieces. As a result, the staff and students returned back to normal, and after they saw the monster, they all quickly headed for the exit. DJ Zombie also left the scene. Chip returned to the base.

"Excellent job, Chip!" said Leanbow.

"Good job, Chip!" said Nick.

"Thanks, guys!" said Chip.

The alarm sounded, and they saw DJ Zombie harassing the public.

"Let's ranger up!" said Nick.

"Magical source, mystic force!" said the rangers.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"You're going down!" said Nick.

"Whatever," said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie began firing magic disks at the rangers, causing them to tumble.

"We need to get past his defenses somehow!" said Madison.

"I have an idea!" said Vida.

DJ Zombie fired more magical disks, but Vida did a tornado attack, and the disks landed everywhere. Xander did a vine attack causing DJ Zombie to be caught in vines and pulled towards the ground. However, DJ Zombie broke out of it.

"Let's combine our powers!" said Nick.

The rangers put their swords together, and there was a beam that came from it. The beam hit DJ Zombie causing DJ Zombie to fall to the ground. Then, Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant.

"Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!" said Nick.

"Legend of the jungle, Mystic Lion!" said Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander.

They then combined the two to form the Mystic Legend Megazord. DJ Zombie fired magic disks at the Mystic Legend Megazord, and the Mystic Legend Megazord blocked it with its staff. The Mystic Legend Megazord jabbed him with their staff. As a result, DJ Zombie fell to the ground. DJ Zombie got up, and the Mystic Legend Megazord powered up its staff and jabbed DJ Zombie with it. As a result, DJ Zombie fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more.

"Checkmate!" said the rangers.

"Quator," said Cenogog, "your monster failed me. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"Sorry," said Quator.

"Whatever," said Cenogog, "I will conquer Earth eventually. Someday, Earth will be mine!"  
They rescheduled the prom, and it went well. Even Chip danced with Madison, and Xander danced with Vida.


	5. In Prison

In Prison

There was a guy who was practicing his karate and doing a good job of it. Palor noticed it.

"Hey, boss!" said Palor, "it would be nice if we had that guy work for us!"

"Yes," said Cenogog, "he would make a nice general. I'm sure that I can convince him!"

The young man finished his workout, went to take a shower, and proceeded to leave the building. After a few steps away from the building, a bunch of Styxoids surrounded him, and he fought the best that he knew how, but it wasn't enough. They kidnapped him and brought him before Cenogog.

"Darnell Coleman," said Cenogog.

"How do you know my name?" asked the young man.

"I have my methods," said Cenogog, "anyway, I leave you two options. You can work for me or spend the rest of your miserable life in a prison cell. It's up to you."  
"I won't work for you," said Darnell, "I live by a higher law!"

"Well, then," said Cenogog, "take him away. The prison cell will change his mind!"

Some Styxoids escorted him to his cell. They tossed him inside, closed the door, and locked it. Prison conditions were not all that bad. The only thing worth complaining is the dim light.

"You know, maybe we should do the same thing with the Power Rangers," said Palor, "maybe the secret is not defeating them, but getting them out of the way!"

"I agree!" said Cenogog, "I know the perfect monster for the job!"

Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Vortor monster.

"You know what to do, right?" asked Cenogog.

"Right!" said Vortor.

"Then, get down there and do it!" said Cenogog.

"Right away, sir!" said Vortor.

Vortor began harassing the citizens to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The rangers came to the cave.

"He's harassing people," said Udonna.

"We'd better get down there," said Nick, "let's ranger up!"

"Magical source, mystic force!" said all of the rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Hello, rangers," said Vortor, "let me introduce myself. I am Vortor, and you are going to jail!"

Vortor hit the rangers with a transporting beam, and all of the rangers landed unmorphed in the same cell as Darnell.

"Who are you?" asked Darnell.

"We're the Power Rangers," said Xander.

Then Vida jabbed him in the side, and the others gave him an angry look.

"Oops!" said Xander.

"As big mouth said," said Vida, "we're the Power Rangers."  
"Then who is defending the Earth?" asked Darnell.

"Nobody," said Chip, "I guess!"

"Then we have to find a way to get you guys out of here," said Darnell, "let's think."

Darnell came up with an idea.

"I have an idea," said Darnell, "let's make noises of celebration, and when they come, we overpower them. Everyone with me?"

They all answered affirmatively.

"Okay," said Darnell, "let's do it!"

They started making noises of celebration, two guards came and opened the cell door, and the rangers overpowered them and took their door passes.

"Okay," said Darnell, "let's do this quietly."

"Right!" said Madison.

They quickly and quietly overpowered guard after guard until they were near the warden's office which was near the exit.

"Okay, guys," said Darnell, "we are near the exit and the warden's office. More than likely he will see us. Now, we will go on three. One, two, three!"

They ran past the warden's office, and the warden spotted them. He alerted the remaining guards and turned on the prison searchlights.

"I'm out of ideas," said Darnell, "now, it's your turn to come up with something."  
"Maybe we can teleport out of here since this is the exit!" said Madison.

"It's worth a shot!" said Nick.

They all teleported successfully out of the prison exit, and Leanbow and Udonna saw them and Darnell.

"Rangers," said Udonna, "it's so good to see you!"

Then Udonna saw Darnell.

"Who is he?" asked Udonna.

"He's Darnell," said Xander, "I kinda told him that we were Power Rangers."

"But without him," said Vida, "we wouldn't have escaped from the prison."

"I see," said Udonna, "this is a very rare occurrence, but I'm going to make him a ranger."

"Really?" asked Madison.

"You won't regret this," said Darnell.

"You will be the black ranger," said Udonna, "your powers will be lasers. Your zords are the rhino and the eagle. Together they form the Warrior Megazord. It wields an ax."

Udonna hands Darnell his Mystic Staff.

"This is your Mystic Staff," said Udonna, "it will allow you to become a Power Ranger."

"So," said Nick, "are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Darnell, "magical source, mystic force!"

Darnell became the black ranger, and the others were already morphed.

"So, you're back," said Vortor, "are you ready to go back to prison?"

"Not this time!" said Nick, "power of the phoenix!"

Nick became a phoenix and flew right through him. Darnell fired several lasers at Vortor causing him to tumble.

"Let's put our powers together!" said Nick.

They all put their swords together and fired a beam at Vortor, and Vortor became unconscious. Cenogog noticed what was going on, took his staff, restored Vortor, and made him giant.

"Legend of the sky, mystic firebird!" said Nick.

"Legend of the jungle, mystic lion!" said Vida, Chip, Xander, and Madison.

They then combined to form the Mystic Legend Megazord. Then Darnell called for the rhino and eagle, and then he forms the Warrior Megazord.

"Alright, guys," said Nick, "let's do this!"

Vortor tried to open the porthole to suck the rangers in, but Darnell shot many lasers in that porthole, and then the porthole closed. Darnell hit Vortor many times with the Warrior Ax. Then the other rangers hit him many times with the Mystic Staff. Then the rangers powered up the Mystic Staff and thrust it through Vortor, and as a result, Vortor fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more.'

"Checkmate!" said the other rangers.

"Welcome to the team, Darnell," said Leanbow.

"Now, Darnell," said Udonna, "there's some rules to being a ranger. Work as a team. Fight fair. Keep yours and others identities as a secret. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Yeah!" said Darnell, "no problem!"

"Then, welcome to the team, black ranger!" said Udonna.

They all smiled and patted Darnell on the back.


	6. Captured Cousin

Captured Cousin

Darnell went to his cousin, Anthony's house, to take him to the park. He knocked on the door, and his aunt, Sheila, looked out the window to see who it was, saw that it was her nephew, Darnell, and opened the door. She greeted him with a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" said Sheila, "come on in!"

Darnell came inside the house, and Sheila shut the door behind him.

"What brings you by?" asked Sheila.

"I was wondering if Anthony would like to go to the park with me," said Darnell.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem," said Shiela.

"Anthony!" yelled Sheila, "would you like to go to the park with your cousin Darnell?"

Anthony cheerfully came down the stairs.

"I think that's a yes," said Darnell.

"Ready to go?" asked Darnell.

"Yeah!" said Anthony.

"Then, let's go!" said Darnell.

Darnell and Anthony left the house and went into Darnell's car. They drove off, and Sheila waved them goodbye as they drove off. They arrived at the park. They got out of Darnell's car. Darnell pushed Anthony on the swings, Darnell pushed Anthony on the merry-go-round, and they did things like that. Palor was also in the area looking for a way to cause trouble, and he found it. He returned to the base and went searching for Cenogog. He found him.

"Hey, boss!" said Palor.

"What is it, Palor?" asked Cenogog.

"The black ranger has a little brat friend," said Palor, "if we capture him, we can demand anything that we want from the Power Rangers!"

"Anything?" asked Cenogog.

"Anything," said Palor.

"I have a plan in mind," said Cenogog.

At the time, Anthony and Darnell were enjoying themselves at the park. Then, a squadron of Styxoids surrounded both of them.

"Darnell," said Anthony, "I'm scared!"

"I know," said Darnell, "try to stay by me, okay?"  
"Okay," said Anthony.

But the Styxoids managed to separate the two.

"Darnell!" said Anthony.

"Anthony!" said Darnell.

But the Styxoids managed to kidnap Anthony, and then they disappeared. They blindfolded him. Darnell called the others.

"Guys!" said Darnell, "come to the base! Something just happened!"

They all met at the base.

"What's going on?" asked Chip.

"My cousin and I were playing in the park, and then, some Styxoids appeared and kidnapped him!" said Darnell.

"Where'd they take him?" asked Madison.

"I don't know!" said Darnell.

Suddenly, a message came over the viewing globe; it was Cenogog.

"Hello, rangers!" said Cenogog.

"What do you want?" asked Madison.

"It's more like what do you want," said Cenogog.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vida.

"I have Darnell's precious cousin, Anthony," said Cenogog, "but I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"Okay," said Madison, "what is it?"

"I am challenging a fight between one of your Megazords and my monster, Boxer. If you win, you can have him back, but if you lose, he goes to the ocean. Do you accept?" said Cenogog.

"We accept!" said Udonna.

"Good!" said Cenogog, "meet me and my monster in the desert in one hour. Don't be late!"

Cenogog signed off.

"Well," said Nick, "let's take the Mystic Legend Megazord. Daggeron, if they try something, you stay behind, okay?"

"No problem, Nick!" said Daggeron.

"Alright," said Nick, "everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" said the others, "Legendary source, mystic force!"

They morphed and arrived in the desert.

"Alright, let's call the zords!" said Nick.

"Legend of the sky, mystic firebird!" said Nick.

"Legend of the jungle, mystic lion!" said Vida, Madison, Chip, and Xander.

They formed the mystic firebird and mystic lion, and then, they formed the Mystic Legend Megazord.

"Okay, here are the rules," said Palor, "wait a minute, there are no rules! Fight!"

"Oh, great!" said Xander.

The Mystic Legend Megazord was winning the fight, and Boxer fell to the ground. Boxer then got up and was still losing the fight.

"Let's finish this!" said Nick, "Mystic staff!"

They fired up the mystic staff and stabbed him with it, and Boxer fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more.

"Checkmate!" said the five rangers.

"Alright," said Nick, "now, give us back our comrade."

"Fools!" said Cenogog, "how can you trust an evil villain to keep his word! To the ocean, he goes!"

The rangers went back to the base.

"Udonna," said Nick, "Cenogog lied. He had no intention of returning Anthony. What do we do?"

"Sheila's going to have me for breakfast!" said Anthony.

"Why don't we just use Jenji?" asked Vida.

"Remember what happened when we tried to use the easy way out!" said Chip.

"I don't think we have a choice!" said Xander.

"Well," said Madison, "let's do it! Daggeron, we're going to need Jenji!"

"Okay," said Daggeron.

Jenji came out of the Solaris lamp.

"What can I do for you?" asked Jenji.

"Darnell," said Nick, "speak up. It's your cousin."

"I would like my cousin back to safety," said Darnell.

"Your wish is granted," said Jenji, "Anthony is in the park!"

Then Jenji returned to the Solaris lamp.

"Thanks, everyone!" said Darnell.

Darnell went to the park.

"Darnell!" said Anthony.

Darnell quickly found Anthony.

"Let's get you home," said Darnell, "you've had a rough day!"

Darnell and Anthony got into Darnell's car and drove Anthony home. Darnell took Anthony to his aunt Sheila, and then Darnell left, and Anthony and Sheila waved Darnell goodbye.


	7. Divide and Conquered

Divide and Conquered

"We have to defeat those rangers somehow," said Cenogog, "those rangers are a thorn in our side!"

"I have an idea!" said Palor.

"What is it?" asked Cenogog.

"Why don't we send a whole squadron of Styxoids to the city hall, another squadron to Pierce Park, and another squadron to Hanscom Park?" said Palor.

"That might work," said Cenogog, "the rangers will be forced to divide, and they will be overwhelmed! I like it!"

Cenogog sent a whole squadron of Styxoids to the city hall, another to Pierce Park, and another to Hanscom Park. The alarm sounded three times, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Xander.

"Yeah!" said Madison, "and why did the alarm sound three times?"

"That's because there are Styxoids in three different locations," said Udonna.

"How can we be three places at once?" asked Vida.

"I guess we'll have to split up," said Nick, "Darnell and Vida will go to the city hall. Madison and I will go to Pierce Park. And Xander and Chip will go to Hanscom Park. Alright, guys! Let's ranger up!"

"Magical source, mystic force!" said all of the rangers.

They morphed and went to their assigned locations. Because of the large amount of Styxoids in each area, the rangers were struggling. They tried asking each other for help using their communicators.

"Hey, Darnell," said Nick, "we could use your help down here!"

"No can do," said Darnell, "we have enough Styxoids down here as it is."

Then Nick tried contacting Xander.

"Hey, Xander," said Nick, "can you help us? We're having too much Styxoid trouble down here!"

"Sorry," said Xander, "we have enough Styxoid trouble as it is!"

Then Nick signed off and resumed fighting.

"I have an idea!" said Nick, "Fireheart!"

Then Fireheart came to Nick. Nick hopped aboard him and combined with him. Nick's fight with the Styxoids became easier, but it wasn't enough. Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron noticed the rangers' misery.

"The rangers are having trouble!" said Udonna.

"We have to help them!" said Leanbow.

"Magical source, mystic force!" said Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron.

The three of them morphed and went to city hall. They assisted Darnell and Vida, and the five of them managed to defeat all of the Styxoids in that area.

"Thanks, guys!" said Vida, "we couldn't have done it without you!"

"No problem," said Udonna, "now, let's go and help the others!"

"Okay," said Vida.

The five of them went to Pierce Park to assist Nick and Madison. They defeated all of the Styxoids in that area.

"Thanks, guys!" said Madison, "we really needed you!"

"Yeah!" said Nick.

"No problem," said Udonna, "now, let's go and help Xander and Chip!"

"Okay," said Nick.

They arrived in Hanscom Park, and they defeated all of the Styxoids in that area.

"Thanks, guys!" said Chip, "we really needed you!"

"No problem, Chip!" said Udonna.

Then Cenogog took five Styxoids and made them giant.

"Whoa!" said Chip.

"Alright, guys!" said Nick, "let's titan up!"

"Mystic titan mode!" said the first five rangers.

The rangers became mystic titans.

"Let's form the Mystic Titan Megazord!" said Nick.

They all combined to form the Mystic Titan Megazord.

"Rhino Zord! Eagle Zord!" said Darnell.

The rhino zord and eagle zord came to Darnell, and he hopped inside of them.

"Warrior Megazord, formation, now!" said Darnell.

Darnell formed the Warrior Megazord.

"Solar Streak Megazord!" said Daggeron.

The Solar Streak Zord came to Daggeron, and then he formed the Solar Streak Megazord.

"Caitastros!" said Leanbow.

Leanbow, as the wolf ranger, combined with Caitastros to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Udonna simply became giant as the white ranger. Each warrior took a Styxoid. The warrior was winning. The warrior realized that the Styxoid was losing.

"Titan Saber!" said Nick.

Nick took the Saber and thrust it through a Styxoid. That Styxoid fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. Darnell powered up his axe and thrust it through a Styxoid, and the Styxoid fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more.

"Furnace blast!" said Daggeron.

Daggeron opened the front of the Solar Streak Megazord and absorbed a Styxoid inside. Leanbow took his lance and thrust it through a Styxoid. That Styxoid fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. Udonna used her snow staff, froze the Styxoid, and used light to finish him.

"Checkmate!" said all of the rangers.

"Palor," said Cenogog, "you failed me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," said Palor.

Then Cenogog placed his hand on top of Palor's shoulder and emitted an electric charge causing Palor to fall to the ground.

"Don't fail me again!" said Cenogog.

"Well," said Chip, "thanks Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron! We couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem!" said Leanbow, "we might not be exactly Power Rangers, but we are part of the team."

"Yes," said Udonna.

The rangers all smiled.


	8. Dog Days

Dog Days

There was a loose dog in Briarwood, and all of the citizens reacted in fear. They called animal control. However, Palor saw it and thought of an idea. He went back to the lair and went searching for Cenogog.

"Hey, Cenogog!" said Palor, "there's a loose dog in Briarwood! Why don't we turn it into a monster?"

"That sounds like fun!" said Cenogog, "let's do it!"

Cenogog took his staff, zapped the dog, and formed a dog named Dogemoth. The animal control officers were near Dogemoth, and when they got close enough, they ran in the opposite direction, and Dogemoth laughed. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came.

"What's going on?" asked Xander.

"There's a dog monster in Briarwood," said Leanbow.

"We'd better take care of it," said Nick.

"Hold on!" said Udonna, "this monster was an ordinary dog."

"So, how do we fight it?" asked Madison.

"I don't know," said Udonna, "just keep it under control, I guess."

"I guess we have no other choice," said Nick, "let's ranger up!"

"Magical source, mystic force!" said the six rangers.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Dogemoth shot fire at the rangers.

"We need to come up with a plan," said Vida, "we can't let this guy take advantage of us!"  
"Maybe as he opens his mouth," said Madison, "I can shot water inside!"

"That's a great idea!" said Nick, "let's wait for him to do it!"

"How?" asked Chip.

"Let's shoot magic at him," said Nick, "maybe then, he'll open his mouth!"

Nick shot fire at Dogemoth, and then Dogemoth opened his mouth, and right when Dogemoth opened his mouth, Madison shot water inside his mouth, and as a result, Dogemoth could no longer shoot fire at the rangers, though he tried. Dogemoth charged towards the rangers and tried to knock them around, but the rangers got back up. Then Chip did a lightning attack causing Dogemoth to fall to the ground.

"Okay, guys," said Nick, "let's put our weapons together!"

The six rangers put their swords together and emitted a beam from it, and the beam hit Dogemoth, causing him to become unconscious. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Dogemoth, and made him giant.

"Alright, guys," said Nick, "let's titan up!"

They called on the titans and formed the Mystic Titan Megazord. Darnell called on the rhino zord and the eagle zord and formed the Warrior Megazord.

"Alright, guys," said Nick, "let's do this!"

Dogemoth shot fire at the Mystic Titan Megazord and the Warrior Megazord, but both Megazords blocked the fire with their shields. Darnell shot lasers at Dogemoth causing him to fall to the ground. Then the Mystic Titan Megazord kicked him while he was down. Then the Mystic Titan Megazord powered up its sword and thrust it through Dogemoth, and as a result, Dogemoth reverted back to being an ordinary dog.

"I'm going!" said Madison.

Madison leaped from the Mystic Titan Megazord and picked up the dog. The dog licked her.

"Palor," said Cenogog, "another one of your plans failed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," said Palor.

"Get away from me!" said Cenogog.

Cenogog stomped on his way to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way. Madison brought the dog to a no-kill animal shelter, and within three days, the dog found a loving family.


	9. Ranger Assistance

Ranger Assistance

"I have an idea," said Palor.

"What is it?" asked Cenogog.

"Why don't we create a monster who can transport the citizens, including the Power Rangers, of Briarwood to the dark dimension?"

"Yes," said Cenogog, "but we have tried something like that before!"

"Yes," said Palor, "but if we capture all of the citizens of Briarwood, the city will be ours!"

"It had better work this time!" said Cenogog.

Cenogog created the Transtor monster, and Transtor used his power to transport all of the citizens of Briarwood to the dark dimension to the dark dimension. Udonna and Daggeron were the only ones left.

"What happened?" asked Udonna, "it seems as if we are the only ones left."

"I don't know," said Daggeron, "but we are the only ones left. We have to do something!"

There was a greyhound bus headed toward Briarwood. Three people began to converse.

"What's your name?" asked a young woman.

"My name's Maurice," said a young man.

"I'm Mary Ann," said the young woman.

"I'm Ian," said a young man.

"Where are you headed?" asked Maurice.

"I'm headed to Briarwood," asked Mary Ann.

"Me, too," said Maurice.

"Yeah," said Ian, "me, too!"

The bus arrived at Briarwood. The three of them got off and noticed that there was no one there.

"Where are all of the people?" asked Mary Ann.

"I don't know," said Ian.

They went inside the base, because the base was the nearest thing to the bus station. Udonna and Daggeron took a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" asked Udonna.

"We're Maurice, Ian, and Mary Ann," said Maurice, "we're just wondering where all of the people are."

Then Daggeron and Udonna relaxed their stance.  
"Welcome to the base," said Udonna.

"The base?" asked Mary Ann.

"The three of you may be the ones who may be able to help the world," said Udonna.

"Why?" asked Mary Ann, "what's wrong?"

"Somehow, the citizens of Briarwood were kidnapped and taken to a dark dimension," said Udonna.

"What can we do about it?" asked Mary Ann.

"I can make you three into Power Rangers," said Udonna.

"Power Rangers?" asked Ian.

"Yes, Power Rangers," said Udonna.

Udonna gave them wands.

"These are your wands," said Udonna, "don't go anywhere without them. Maurice, you will be the orange ranger. Ian, you will be the silver ranger. And Mary Ann, you will be the purple ranger."

"Cool!" said Ian.

"Now, when a monster grows giant or when the situation warrants, you will call on beings known as zords," said Udonna, "Maurice, you have the tiger zord. Ian, you have the fenrir zord. Mary Ann, you have the unicorn zord. Together, they form the Mythic Megazord. It wields a lance. Maurice, you have the lance. Ian, you have the ax. Mary Ann, you have the bow. Together, they form the Mythic Blaster."

Udonna gave them two pylons.

"What are these?" asked Ian.

"They are pylons," said Udonna, "they will help you save the other rangers. Place them 50 feet of each other, and they will self-activate. Once they self-activate, they will form a porthole, and the people will be able to walk through it."

"Well," said Maurice, "what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

"Magical source, mystic force!" said the three rangers.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. They placed the first pylon, and then some Styxoids came, damaged the second pylon, and left.

"The pylon is damaged!" said Mary Ann.

Ian took a look at the second pylon.

"It looks like some wires are loose," said Ian, "I can fix it!"

Ian fixed the wires in the second pylon. He set the pylon up. Then the porthole self-activated. Then the citizens and the Power Rangers walked through the porthole. The first five rangers noticed the orange, silver, and purple rangers.

"Who are you?" asked Xander.

Ian, Mary Ann, and Maurice took their helmets off, and the other rangers did the same.

"I'm Ian," said Ian.

"I'm Mary Ann," said Mary Ann.

"I'm Maurice," said Maurice.

The other rangers also introduced themselves.

"We need a monster," said Cenogog.

"How about an elephant monster?" asked Palor.

"That might work," said Palor.

Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Elefun monster.

"Go to Earth, and cause destruction!" said Cenogog.

"Yes, sir!" said Elefun.

Elefun arrived in Briarwood and began turning people into an icicle state. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Xander.

"There's an elephant monster who is freezing people to an icicle state," said Udonna, "you all can handle it from here."

"Right!" said Nick, "let's ranger up!"

"Magical source, mystic force!" said all of the rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Madison.

"Whatever," said Elefun.

Then some Styxoids came, and the rangers defeated all of them.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Xander.

Elefun shot a freezing blast from his trunk. He hit everyone but Vida. Vida hid in a tree.

"Oh, little girl," said Elefun, "where are you?"

Then Vida came out of hiding.

"Here I am!" said Vida, "and I'm the ranger who is going to take you down!"

"Over my dead body!" said Elefun.

Vida did a wind attack, causing Elefun to fall to the ground. With each ranger, Vida charged up her hands and warmed up each ranger. Then, each ranger came out of their icicle state.

"Thanks, Vida," said Nick.

"No problem!" said Vida.

Then the rangers combined their swords and emitted a beam that hit Elefun, causing Elefun to hit the ground and become unconscious.

"Who's the little girl, now?" asked Vida.

Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Elefun, and made him giant.

"Let's use the legendary zords!" said Nick, "legend of the sky, mystic firebird!"

"Legend of the jungle, mystic lion!" said Vida, Madison, Xander, and Chip.

The rangers formed the mystic firebird and mystic lion.

"Legendary Megazord, power up!" said the first five rangers.

"Rhino zord! Eagle zord!" said Darnell.

The rhino zord and eagle zord came to Darnell, Darnell hopped inside the rhino zord, and he formed the Warrior Megazord.

"Tiger zord!" said Maurice.

"Fenrir zord!" said Ian.

"Unicorn zord!" said Mary Ann.

The tiger zord, fenrir zord, and unicorn zord came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their zords.

"Let's form the Mystic Megazord!" said Maurice.

The three zords combined to form the Mystic Megazord.

"Alright," said Nick, "let's do this!"

Elefun tried to freeze the Legendary Megazord, but the Legendary Megazord blocked it with its shield. The Mythic Megazord hit Elefun with its lance.. As a result, Elefun fell to the ground. The Legendary Megazord potted up its staff and thrust it through Elefun, and Elefun fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more.

"Checkmate!" said the rangers.

"Palor," said Cenogog, "get away from me! You failed me again!"

Palor stayed out of his way, because he knew that Cenogog was angry.

"Welcome to the team, Mary Ann, Ian, and Maurice," said Udonna, "just a few rules that you need to follow as rangers."

"Go on," said Ian.

"Keep your and the others' identities as a secret," said Udonna, "work as a team. Fight fair. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Yes," said Mary Ann, "I can."

"No problem," said Ian.

"Yeah!" said Maurice.

"Then welcome to the team," said Udonna, "it's good to have you aboard!"

Mary Ann, Maurice, and Ian smiled, and then the others smiled. Then they went to hang out together in Briarwood.


End file.
